Shades of Blue
by DawnBerlitz
Summary: Selene and Dally are together now. Problems keep popping up and testing there relationship and bringing it to it's limits. How will they fair in this time of hardships? DallyxOC DarryxOC Two-BitxOC(OC not mine)
1. Changes

Darry's POV

I didn't get any sleep that night. I could only imagine the pain Ponyboy is probably in. Sodapop woke up screaming everytime he tried to sleep.

Finally after sitting up for hours with a terrified Sodapop, Hope came back with a heater which I gladly accepted. I hoped I didn't have to use it but if it came to that I would.

I got into my truck and soon a fidgety Sodapop followed. I drove and drove until we got to an area with lots of abandoned warehouses and we began checking. Three hours we checked and checked and then we heard a groan and ran into the last warehouse he hadn't gotten to check and Sodapop nearly fell and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

There was Ponyboy, lying on the ground, wrapped up in a blanket and tied up, he looked like he had some bruises and like he was knocked out. We ran over to him and untied him.

"Hn…? D-darry…? Soda…?" he said in a very weak voice.

"Shh…Don't talk Ponyboy we are gonna get you home!" Soda said as he picked up Ponyboy and carried him out to the car.

I looked around to make sure Chino wasn't hiding anywhere and when I didn't see him I left and quickly got home with Pony and Soda.

When we got him home, Sodapop carried him in and changed him into pajamas and nearly smothered him with blankets.

"Soda…I'm okay." Ponyboy said trying to smile.

Soda quickly sat down next to him and checked him over quietly mumbling, "Did they hurt you Pony?"

"They knocked me out when I tried to get away…" Pony said shifting uncomfortably.

I went over to sit next to Ponyboy and I hugged him tightly. I almost lost little Pony…what would mom and dad have said if they knew I almost lost them.

"I ain't ever gonna let them take you again Pony…" I said.

Ponyboy hugged me back tightly and said that it wasn't my fault. He should have known better than to answer the door when nobody else was home. We argued about it because it was my responsibility to take care of Pony and Soda.

I would never let Chino get Pony or Soda. I had to protect them even if it meant I would die.

Selene's POV

I heard that Darry found Ponyboy which relieved me greatly. I barely slept that night, knowing Pony was in danger, he was like a brother to me.

"How do you feel today Blue Streak?" Dally asked as he walked out of the bathroom from showering.

"I feel fine Dally," I said and then continued by saying, "Now go put some pants on Dally."

Dally was walking around in nothing but a towel and I knew if Serena or JJ saw they would tell Angel and then he would try to beat the tar out of Dally.

Dally only rolled his eyes and went back into the bathroom to put some pants on. After he came out I was up and making pancakes for breakfast.

"Already making breakfast Selene?" Dally asked.

"Yeah." I said simply.

After breakfast I was about to leave for school but Dally insisted he drive me to school so I let him. I guess he was worried about me because of me being pregnant and all.

When I got to school I noticed Pony wasn't there but I didn't expect him to be there either. The day was boring and I felt tired all day. When I started to grab my stuff I heard a voice call behind me.

"Hey there greaser!" I heard the voice sneer.

I turned around quickly to see none other than an angry looking Bob and Randy there.

"Listen here girly. You are gonna take a ride with us today." Randy said sneering.

From what I guessed they thought I was friends with Hope and they were trying to get revenged because they obviously found out about Hope being pregnant and being engaged to Two-Bit.

I ignored them and grabbed my bag and walked out but they grabbed me and Bob dragged me with Randy covered my mouth with his hand.

I struggled and struggled but next thing I know they throw me in the mustang and hit me in the head. Everything went black after that, when I woke up I guessed I was in the lot, I got up and felt dull pain in my arm, I gripped it and I decided I was just gonna go home.

I kept walking along and I felt dizzy but I didn't want to cross the street so I knocked on the door to the Curtis house and was surprised to see Sodapop answer. His face went white when he saw me.

"S-selene what happened to you!" Soda said as he pulled me into the house.

"Huh? Is there something wrong Soda…?" I said.

He pulled me in front of a mirror and that's when I saw the real problem. I had small cuts on my face, a gash on my forehead and a bloody lip.

He quickly sat me down and and began to bandage me up, Pony looked sick when he saw me. Next thing I know Darry runs into the room and Dally follows.

He rushes over to me with a shocked look on his face. I don't remember much after that. I guess I blacked out because when I woke up I was in Dally's car.

"Dal…? Where are we going…?" I asked.

"To see Two-Bit and Hope. I know that they are the reason this happened to you and I ain't gonna let them get away with it!" He yelled angrily.

Next thing I know we are at Two-Bit's and Dally walks up to the door with me standing behind him and he pounded on the door angrily.

"I know you're in there! Open up Two-Bit!"


	2. Olivia's Home

Selene's POV

She was having twins…I didn't even know what I was having. I kept thinking about it as Dally drove us home.

Dally looked madder than ever. He wanted to hurt Hope so badly and I could see it in his eyes. He drove me home but I was shocked to see my sister's car back in the driveway. It had been almost 5 days since she left. I felt happiness in me and I ran inside the house.

Olivia was sitting on the couch with her little 2 year old daughter Anita

"Anita! Anita! It's me! Tia Selene!" I said happily.

She ran over to me as happy as could be to see me and hugged me screaming, "Titi! Titi!"

I picked her up happily, Dally seemed a little confused. I smiled at Anita and said, "Anita. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Dallas."

Dally smiled slightly at her and I set down as she ran around the house. I smiled at Dally and he watched as Anita zoomed around the house looking at me as if asking if our kid was gonna be so hyper. I giggled and nodded and he nearly fell over.

I laughed my butt off. Afterwards I decided it would be nice to go see Ponyboy so Dally took me over there and we walked in and when we saw Two-Bit and Hope he put me over his shoulder then told Darry he was gonna take Ponyboy for a while.

He didn't even Darry a chance to answer as he grabbed Ponyboy by the arm and dragged him out and down the street to my house.

"Hi Ponyboy! How do you feel?" I said smiling at him, concerned a bit.

"I'm feeling a little better. Just a little scared." He said managing a smile.

"How have you been feeling?" he asked.

"I've been feeling great Pony! No sort of pains or anything like that!" I said with a smile.

"Have you told your family yet…?" he asked.

"No not yet. I just don't know how to tell them…" I said quietly.

"Why don't you do it right now Selene. I'm right here with you and I'll protect you from danger!" he said laughing.

"Watch it Ponyboy. I don't want to have to hurt you Pone." Dally said jokingly.

When we walked into the house I saw Olivia sitting there and decided to blurt it out, "I'm p-pregnant!"

Olivia nearly choked on her coffee. She spit out out, spraying Dally in the face with coffee.

"You are WHAT!?" she yelled.

"I am pregnant with Dally's baby because I want to marry him!" I yelled.

Olivia was dead quiet after that. She walked outside, walked around for a bit and then passed out on the front lawn.

"Olivia!" I yelled running outside to make sure she was okay. When she woke up she was so mad, yelling at Dally and then chasing him around with a broom.

She gave him a hard whack on the back and he went running as she ran after him. I noticed everybody walk out of the Curtis house and look as Olivia chased Dally around. I saw Darry roll his eyes but seem to laugh as he walked into the street and help Olivia back. Olivia's face turned blood red and then I noticed Anita walk out of the house and run over to Olivia.

Olivia smiled and picked her up.

Darry's POV

"Who is this little lady?" I asked Olivia.

"This is my daughter, Anita Josephina Santiago." Olivia said smiling.

Everyone including me seemed to be in shock, all except Selene and Dally.


	3. Run

Selene's POV

"Dally! Dally stop it!" I yelled at him as he rolled around, fighting with Two-Bit. No matter how hard I tried to get them to stop finally I decided to get in between them and I guess Two-Bit didn't stop fast enough because I felt him land a punch on my stomach and I gasped and fell over.

Dally stopped dead in his tracks and then look at Two-Bit. Two-Bit immediately began to apologize and that's when Hope ran in, grabbed Two-Bit and ran off with him. Leaving Dally alone with me. Not complete alone though because the Curtis brothers were there too.

"Selene…Selene oh god are you okay!?" Dally asked, looking terribly scared.

"I…I don't know…" I said feeling pain in my stomach.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Dally said as he picked me and got me my sister's truck and drove me to the hospital.

When the doctors saw me, Dally wouldn't leave my side. The only information I got from the doctors was that there could be complications and that I was around a month pregnant. I knew that my baby bump would show by the time my quinceanera came around and I knew I would have to have the dress refitted.

Olivia wasn't too happy about it because she ignored everything Dally said. I was tired when he got home and decided to just go to bed. I went up to my room and went to sleep.

Olivia's POV

I felt so upset knowing that Selene was pregnant and at such a young age. I barely noticed little Anita pulling on the leg of my jeans.

"Hm? What is it sweetie?" I asked picking her up.

"I'm scared mommy…" Anita said quietly.

"Why are you scared sweetheart?" I asked, quite concerned.

"It's so different here mommy…" Anita said.

I smiled at her and walked outside with her and sat on the porch and told her a story and that seemed to calm her and by the time I was finished she was asleep. I didn't notice Darry across the street.

"Hey there Olivia." He said, he was just getting back from work.

I smiled and walked over to him and began to apologize, "I am so sorry about what Chino did to Pony…"

"It wasn't your fault. He obviously doesn't know the meaning of no." Darry said.

"Listen Darry. I really want you to know something. I really really like you. Bye." I said smiling and then left.

He called goodnight after me and I said it back walking back into the house, putting Anita in her and then slipping into mine for some quite needed sleep.

Dally's POV

To blow off steam that night, instead of attacking Two-Bit I decided to see Tim. He was a decent listener and I blurted out my problems to him. Something I rarely did.

"So let me get this straight. You are going to be a FATHER?" Tim said with a wide eyed look.

"Yes I am. Is that the only thing you heard Tim?" I asked.

"That was the one thing that caught my attention." Tim said leaning back boredly.

After a little while of talking I left so I would avoid any trouble.

Selene's POV

The next day I insisted going to school saying that I was fine and I did go into school. I was wrong knowing I would have problems. After school this time it was only Bob who came up to me.

"Listen here gypsy girl. You are coming with me or else." Bob said in a threatening voice.

"Or else what?" I said angrily, I was fed up with him ruining things.

He pulled out a switchblade and laughed, "Or else I'll kill whoever's Greaser baby you are carrying."

I felt fear ripple through my body. How could he know about me being pregnant. Not wanting trouble I followed him out of school and pulled out my switchblade and sliced at his arm. That caught him off guard and he yelped and his other Soc friends came running and I ran the other way.

I heard car engines reeve up and soon there were 2 Mustangs trailing behind me and I ran harder. I felt relief when I finally made it back to my house but before I could in I felt somebody grab me and yank me backwards. I let out a yelp but it was too quick and too short. I felt a bunch of others drag me into the mustang and drive off while I tried to get off. Feeling my future slip away I screamed and cried and they laughed at me as they duct taped my mouth shut.

My only thought was…_I have to protect my baby._


	4. Found

Selene's POV

I felt fear and regret. Nothing really else. I feared what they would do to me now that they had me. I knew what I would do. I would beg them not to kill me. I was surprised when we stopped at a warehouse and they threw me inside.

They just left after that. Left me there to freeze to death. I got up quickly. I had to find my way back. I had no idea how far we had driven or where they left. I just started walking.

Dally's POV

I felt like I couldn't breathe…she was gone…she disappeared and I have no idea where she went! I looked everywhere around town for her. Finally I decided to go to the Curtis house for help. When I saw Two-Bit and Hope there I ignored them completely and went right to Darry.

"Darry have you seen Selene?" I asked worriedly.

"No I haven't seen her at all today." Darry said dully.

"I saw her with Randy and Bob." Hope said cockily.

"You WHAT!?" I was outraged. I stormed off and began driving and looking everywhere and anywhere. I didn't find her til late at night she was walking around aimlessly. I decided then I wouldn't let her go to school anymore. It was a risk for her and our baby. I knew Olivia wouldn't take it nicely though.

Olivia's POV

I couldn't believe poor Selene had been kidnapped. I was relieved Dally found but angry because they were still together. I had to leave for work and they went out to see a movie…I couldn't just leave Anita home alone. I decided to see if there was anybody at the Curtis house.

I went over and knocked on the door and luckily Darry answered.

"Hm? Do you need something Olivia?" He asked.

"Could you maybe…babysit my daughter Anita for me…I have to go out and get some things…" I said quietly.

"Um…sure I guess I can." Darry said, hesitating for a minute and after a few minutes Anita was curiously running around the Curtis house, followed by Ponyboy trying to catch her.

"I really appreciate this Darry. Thank you." I said smiling and all he did was smile back so I left Anita there. There was not a worry in my mind that Two-Bit or Hope could go over to the Curtis house.


	5. Quinceanera(Part 1)

Dally's POV

"She may be 14 but at least she's ready to be a wife and a mother! Unlike your hooker!" I retorted.

Two-Bit tried to punch me but I side stepped and he missed. This wasn't worth the trouble for right now. I left knowing I shouldn't get in trouble even though Hope couldn't run to her precious daddy because he probably disowned her.

The best thing to do now was get back to Selene and to protect her from anybody who tried to hurt her.

_4 Months Later…_

Dally's POV

Today was the day. I was awoken early, much too early for my liking. Though I was happy to be awoken by Selene who was already getting ready.

"Come on Dally! Get up! We gotta get ready!" she yelled at me.

"You mean you have to get ready. All I gotta do is do my hair and get on my tux." I said simply.

Selene's POV

I was fed up with him and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bed and dragged him downstairs. There was Olivia waiting for me.

"Do I gotta go with you?" Dally whined.

"Fine stay home. Be careful though. Don't break anything!" I called as I ran out of the door with Olivia and for the next two hours I had to get my hair and my makeup and my nails done. I felt nervous, so very nervous about it.

After all of that I went back home and put my dress on, I smiled. I looked nice though I was self conscious about my baby bump as it was starting to show because I was 5 months along. I kept thinking that Hope was 7 months along. I hadn't seen her in a long long while. Though that didn't matter to me anymore and a couple minutes later Ponyboy and Johnny walked into the house, dressed in their white tuxedos.

"Where's Dal?" Johnny asked looking around.

"Dal is upstairs getting his tuxedo on." I said, giving them both hugs.

"How do you feel Selene?" Ponyboy asked with a smile.

"I feel fine Ponyboy. Just a little nervous." I said giggling.

We went outside to wait when suddenly there was flashes.

"What the heck!?" I yelled looking around.

I saw Sodapop snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow. Ponyboy only laughed and covered his eyes from the flashes. We were all laughing and having a good time when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Pony, Johnny, Soda!" I heard Two-Bit's voice call.

We all turned to see him and Hope taking a walk. I glared at Hope and we everyone else glared a little too. Two-Bit walked over to Pony and Johnny.

"Look at you two all gussied up!" he said laughing his head off.

That was a bad move, "Bet I look best of em all Two-Bit. Didn't I tell you to stay away?" I heard Dally say as he walked out of the door.

"We were just coming to see Darry." Two-Bit said growling.

"Darry is coming with us to Selene's quinceanera!" Ponyboy said.

Two-Bit glared at us and then went back over to Hope and walked away. We soon forgot all that and then the limo arrived to pick us up. My Socy cousins insisted we have a limo so they paid for it. We all got in, picked up the other girls in the court and drove off to the church to have the ceremony. I suddenly felt a wave of sorrow pass over me and I began to cry.

"What's wrong Selene?" Dally asked as he took my hand.

"Oh Dally…I miss my parents…I know they would have wanted to be here…" I said sniffling.

He quickly dabbed away my tears so my makeup wouldn't get messed up. He told me that my parents were probably looking down at me from heaven which made me feel so much better. I got out of the limo and looked up at the church and smiled.


	6. Quinceanera(PT 2)

Selene's POV

The ceremony was emotional and I wanted to cry but I couldn't, seeing Dally and Pony imitating me crying was making me laugh. They kept getting glares from almost everybody there.

After about an hour the ceremony was over and me and my court were herded back into the limo to go take pictures. I honestly had no idea where we were going to take the pictures but I was amazed to see we were near a frozen lake. I had no idea where but it was beautiful. Dally smiled at me and helped me out of the limo. I just wanted to jump in the snow and make snow angels.

We took pictures for about half an hour. The others were freezing but the cold air felt nice to me. I was sad when we had to get back into the car and go to where the party was at. Something I also didn't know.

We were at a beautiful ceremony hall and I ran right in acting like a little child but Dally grabbed me and reminded me to act refined. I groaned but knew I would have to act refined.

Before I could walk in my cousins dragged me into an empty room to change into my evening dress. Dally had not seen this one unlike the other. This dress was a beautiful garnet red and the designed was much like the other one though. I walked out of the room a couple minutes later and it looks like everybody's mouth dropped. They were so surprised to see me in that dress. After a look of shock Dally smiled and hugged me and I happy hugged back. I felt so carefree.

I looked around and smiled when I saw Darry and Olivia talking. They made such a cute couple.

Olivia's POV

I couldn't believe that Selene was turning 15 today. I thought to myself that I was getting old and then I laughed to myself because if I was getting old I had to get married soon and going back to Chino was not an option. He had already caused enough trouble in my life.

Luckily though Darry seemed to like me back, maybe even love me which made me feel so happy and giddy as if I were a teenage girl again. He was so sweet and attractive. He seems like the type of guy to be a mean cold guy but he was the exact opposite. I really liked him. Anita seemed to like him too, she even told me once that she wished he was her daddy.

It was such a nice feeling to know that your daughter likes the man you are in love with. Though somehow in the back of my head I knew something was going to go wrong, not now, but soon. Perhaps even later on in life.

Selene's POV

I sat down because I started to feel a little dizzy. I felt my stomach and I felt tiny little kicks and I excited called Dally over and put his hand on my stomach. When he felt the baby kick he must have jumped up and backwards at least 5 feet in the air. He was spooked by it at first and didn't think that was natural which was hilarious.

We talked and talked until guests started to arrive. There were so many. Most of them were distant family from Puerto Rico who came to see me at my quinceañera.

I decided that it would be best to go back to talking to Dally while all the guests arrived. Soon after it was time to get food and I was starving but I had been warned not to eat too much so Dally went up and got me a small plate of food and I hit him the arm when he got himself a large plate of food.

I looked around while I ate and I felt rage burn inside me when I saw Hope and Two-Bit were here. At my quinceañera. This was unacceptable.


	7. Pain

Selene's POV

I couldn't stand them. I want them out and I wanted them out now.

"Why can't you just leave my family alone! You aren't welcoming here you hooker!" I yelled angrily at Hope.

Two-Bit came to her defense and yelled, "Don't you dare call her a hooker! At least she's not pregnant at 15!"

"The only reason I got pregnant at this age is because of your damn hooker! She's trying to ruin my life!" I screamed and then turned to Hope.

"I hope you DIE in child birth because my baby deserves to have a stuck up, no good hooker as their mother!" I yelled with angry and I meant what I said.

Two-Bit charged at me but Dally angrily punched him square in the jaw. At that moment Hope ran after Two-Bit and I decided I was gonna hit her too and I punch her in mouth hard as I could.

The next moment my cousins ran in and called for security to get them out. Hope tried to hit back but I hit her in the stomach, not as hard as I hit her in the mouth though. Then security came and dragged them out.

"Selene are you okay?! Did she hit you?" Dally asked worriedly.

"No she didn't hit me but I hit her because I am sick and tired of her around here." I said angrily.

"Good for you Selene. She deserved it by even showing up here." Dally said.

After that the rest of the party was nice and happy, I got to dance with Dally and of course I had to lead because he had no idea how to dance which was in the least to say, funny for everyone.

The party ended at midnight and I was dead tired and a little drunk from the wine. Dally had to carry to the car and when we got home into the house and up to my bed. I had to change into pajamas and remove my makeup and take my hair down which took a good hour and when I hit the bed I was asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I went downstairs and saw that Dally was sitting on the couch nervously twitching his foot.

"What's wrong Dally…?" I asked.

"Selene I need to ask you something…" he said taking a deep breath.

"What is it Dally?" I asked again.

"Selene will you marry me…?" he asked, taking out a little box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a beautiful ring with a small diamond in the middle.

I hugged him happily hoping he would take that as a yes. He did and I kissed him. I felt so happy and carefree for the time being. I wished it would never end but it did when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"What's wrong Selene!?" Dally asked, concerned.

"I don't know!" I yelled as I groaned in pain and he picked me up and rushed me to the hospital. After the doctors checked me they said that my baby was kicking fairly hard and that they couldn't do much about it. I just had to deal with the pain. Dally took me home and I slept the rest of the day. I only hoped everything was okay.


	8. Rune

Selene's POV

I was at 22 weeks from what I could which was good. The bad thing was I was having bad pains. We hadn't seen Two-Bit and Hope in a couple weeks which was amazingly good. Dally was in a much better mood as long as they weren't around.

One day Pony came over to see how I was doing but I could tell he had something else on his mind as well. Finally after a little while he began to blurt out what he had on mind.

"Soda told me something interesting before we went to bed last night…" he starting looking down.

"What did he tell you Pony?" Dally asked raising an eyebrow.

"He um…Hope cheated on Two-Bit and now Soda thinks that…he's the father of Hope's unborn kids…" Pony said looking down.

"I knew that no good hooker was gonna cause trouble!" Dally yelled, enraged, even slamming the glass plate he was holding to the ground and it shattered into a million pieces.

I felt shocked but relieved because now Two-Bit would leave Hope and she'd be out of our life!

I then felt a wave of happiness but it was replaced by a sheer pain. I screamed and couldn't contain myself, falling to my knees and Dally came running over. I had idea what was wrong but I was in so much pain that Dally and Pony had to get me to Dally's car and they rushed me to the hospital.

Olivia's POV

I got called out of work because of the pain Selene was in and I knew I had to rush over to the Curtis house to pick up Anita before going to the hospital because Àngel had already picked up JJ and Serena. I stopped over at the Curtis house and told ignored Hope and Two-Bit on the couch and called for Darry and he came running down the steps carrying a sleeping Anita.

"What's up Olivia?" Darry asked.

"I need Anita because I have to get over to the hospital because something is wrong with Selene." I said hurriedly.

"Is Ponyboy with them?" Darry asked worriedly.

"Yeah. You can come if you want." I said grabbing Anita and getting into my car. I was trailed by Darry and Soda and I didn't notice it at the time but they were being trailed by Two-Bit and Hope. When we arrived at the hospital a doctor came up to me and told me that Selene was going into premature labor.

I felt so worried because she wasn't prepared for this. For 6 hours we were waiting and waiting. After a little while a doctor came out and we all turned to the doctor.

"There is good news and bad news. Ms. Santiago delivered her child fine but…" the doctor stopped for a moment.

"But what!?" Dally asked, a worriedly look on his face.

"Your son is blind in his right eye." The doctor said.

I had to hold up Dally because he looked like he was gonna collapse. He had a look of sadness and despair and then I turned to anger and rage.

"It wasn't my fault Dally. Babies have risks of that when they are born early." I heard a voice say.

As if in sync we turned around to see Two-Bit and Hope standing there, Hope had a small smirk but Two-Bit's face was expressionless.

"I am gonna kill you, you no good dirty bastards!" I screamed pulling out my switchblade and going after them but Darry grabbed me and took the switchblade of my hands and told me to stop that nonsense because it was gonna get me into trouble.

After a moment the doctors let us in to see Selene and the baby. We ran inside, I almost cried when I saw her cradling a tiny little bundle.

Selene's POV

I was so happy. My little boy was blind in one eye but that was better than him being dead. I had a name in mind but I had no idea if Dally would agree with it.

"Dally…?" I said quietly smiling at him.

"What is it Selene?" he asked concerned.

"I want to name our baby boy, Rune." I said smiling.

"That's a weird name." Dally said bluntly.

I whacked him upside the head a good one and glared at him and after arguing he finally agreed to name our boy Rune.

I was happy. I smiled at my little baby boy. The doctors said I was clear to leave but should definitely be careful about moving. I got up to leave holding my baby protectively. I saw Hope and Two-Bit standing there and looked at them.

"Poor poor Two-Bit. You have been fooled and deceived. Hope is pregnant with Soda's children not yours." I said boldly.


	9. Aftermath

Selene's POV

Lucky lucky Hope. Her babies weren't disabled. I was sad that she didn't die in child birth because she deserved it. It angered me that Soda let her stay at his place. She deserved to be dumped and left on the streets along with the two demons with her.

Ponyboy came over our house late at night saying he couldn't stand to be at that house. We let him sleep on the couch while me and Dally slept in the same bed while our son slept in his crib next to us.

I didn't notice Olivia leave the house late at night.

Olivia's POV

I left late at night after Anita was asleep to go see Darry. He was sitting out on his porch waiting for me. I went over to him and hugged him.

"Hi Liv." Darry said smiling.

"Hi Darry." I said exhaustedly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Exhausted and worried." I said looking back at my house.

"Chino hasn't come around for months. He's not coming back." Darry said reassuringly.

"I really hope you are right…When are you gonna get rid of Hope?" I asked quietly.

"I made a deal with Randy. Her ex-boyfriend who is gonna pick her up and drop her off at her house." He said simply.

"That's good." I said smiling.

I hugged him tightly and we kissed for a long while until I decided I had to go home to rest and so we said our goodbyes. I could only hope his plan would work.


	10. Happiness

Selene's POV

I couldn't help see satisfaction when Randy grabbed Hope and threw her into the car. Two-Bit tried to attack Randy but he had backup like expected. They easily were able to wrench the babies from Two-Bit's grip and jump into the car with them.

Two-Bit looked like he was gonna follow but Darry stopped him and held him back before he could, until Randy's car was out of sight. I came outside to hear Two-Bit screaming and grabbing his keys and speeding off. He wasn't going to catch up though, I knew that much. Relief was what I felt knowing she was finally out of my life. It was best for me, my family, Dally, and especially little Rune.

I went back inside the house where Rune was crying his full head off and Dally was trying to calm him but I took him quickly and sat down and fed him. It was definitely a weird experience but afterwards he seemed to calm down and I handed him to Dally. Dally was starting to get really attached to Rune. I heard a knock on the door and opened to see none other than Tim Shepard standing there.

"Hi Tim. What're you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"I came to see the baby." He said in a simple tone.

"How do you know the baby was born?" I asked suspiciously.

"Everybody knows. It wasn't exactly a secret you were pregnant and I heard a rumor that you had your baby early. So can I see it?" he asked.

"First of all, I don't know who told you that but that's creepy. Second of all, my baby is not an it. My baby is a boy and he has a name." I said glaring at him.

"Okay…and what's the baby's name?" he asked.

"Rune Michael Curtis." I said proudly.

"That's a weird name but whatever." He said walking into the house.

I wanted to yell at him but Dally got up to greet him and he seemed sorta happy to see him.

"Hi Tim." Dally said.

"Hi Dal. How's it feel to be a father?" Tim asked.

"I feel sleepy. We're usually up half the night with Rune." He said picking up Rune from the couch.

"That the little tike?" he said looking at Rune.

"Course it is. Say hi to your godfather Tim, Rune." Dally said looking at Rune.

"Haha! Oh no. Tim is not going to be the godfather of Rune! Pony is." I said putting my foot down.

"Alright alright. Then Tim can be one of the uncles!" Dally said laughing.

Tim and Dally were laughing it up and then Rune started laughing with them. It was the cutest thing ever. I was so happy. Everything seemed to be perfect.

I hoped this would never end.


	11. Problems

Selene's POV

Next thing I know there is a knock at the door and I answer and police burst into my house, guns pointed at Dally.

"Freeze Winston! Put the kid down!" an officer yelled.

Dally glared at them and handed Rune to Tim and said, "and just what the hell are you arresting me for?"

"Stagatory rape of a minor!" he said and cuffed Dally.

"Wait!" I yelled and they all turned to me.

"You can't arrest him because we are engaged!" I yelled angrily at them and they had no choice but to let Dally go.

Dally smirked at what I assumed was the officer in charge.

"You can't arrest me. Now get the hell off the property!" Dally said arrogantly, snatching Rune from Tim to which Tim yelled 'Hey!'

The officer glared at Dally and left with his men. I was scared out of mind and soon after Tim left and Dally was there to comfort me.

I didn't know that the worst was yet to come.

Olivia's POV

I had a stressful day at work and had a long ride home, when I got to Darry's I was surprised to see Pony was the only one home.

"Ponyboy where is Darry and my daughter?" I asked anxiously.

"Anita got sick so Darry took her to the doctors. They should be back any minute." Ponyboy said.

Before I got a chance to say anything the phone rang and Ponyboy nearly dropped it. I looked at him to ask what's wrong and he handed me the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked.

"Hello Olivia." I froze when I heard the voice. My blood turned to ice.

"What do you want Chino." I asked trying to keep strong.

"You. You will come with me. We are taking our daughter back to Puerto Rico." He said simply.

"Where is Darry and Anita." I asked.

"They are here with me. They aren't leaving until I get you back." He said.

"I will do whatever you want. But let them go. I will be waiting outside my home at midnight." I said and then hung up.


	12. A Plan?

Selene's POV

Dally had left early this morning and I figured it was to confront Hope. I stayed home patiently with Rune. I felt fear also, knowing Darry and Anita were in Chino's control. Poor Olivia was broken and scared. She did not want to return to Puerto Rico for I knew she loved Darry a lot.

All I could think of was Dally. I was so worried. If she hurt him then who would help me raise Rune. Rune needed his daddy. I prayed for him to be okay.

Olivia's POV

I showed up at the abandonded apartment complex he asked me to and waited and waited. I didn't want to return to Puerto Rico. I liked it here and I loved Darry too much to leave. Soon he came and Darry and Anita stepped out and Chino stepped out.

"Come now Olivia." Chino said.

I looked at Darry and he looked back. We had a plan for if happened. We were prepared. We ran as fast as we could and got to the car. A bullet shattered in the rear mirror but we drove off and soon we were at the neighborhood and I ran into my house with Anita and Darry ran in his house.

"Olivia? Are you okay?" Selene asked as soon as I entered.

"Yes." I smiled.

Dally's POV

I felt rage at that dumb hooker. I couldn't help myself. I punched her in the face. I heard somebody scream behind me and grab me.

"Are you insane Dallas!" Soda screamed in my face.

"This hooker deserves to die! She don't deserve anything!" I yelled furiously.

By that time Two-Bit had came outside and started hitting on me. I shoved him so hard he fell backwards. I was tired of this and I got into my car and left back to Selene's place. When I arrived Olivia was home with her daughter and Selene was up with Rune.

I felt glad to see everybody was okay. Selene of course questioned me left and right about what had happened. I just told her I had a confrontation and then I left. It wasn't completely a lie but it wasn't completely the truth.

I felt rage boil up. That stupid girl needed to learn a lesson. I had to find a way to teach her not to mess with me and my family.


	13. Tired of Her

Ponyboy's POV

Today wasn't going too well for me. I couldn't seem to find Johnny anywhere and Soda said he didn't want me going to visit Selene, Dally, and Rune. I have no idea why I listened to him, I mean, I'm Rune's godfather for pete's sake! He can't stop me from seeing my godson! I kept thinking angrily thoughts as I did my dumb homework until I heard the gate open and saw Johnny walk in.

"Hi Pony." Johnny said in a quiet voice.

"Hey Johnnycake. Where have you been?" I asked curiously.

"Just walking around, not much to do while you is in school." Johnny said sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Hey did you see Selene and Dal's kid yet?" I asked.

"No but Tim was bragging to his gang that he got to hold the son of Dally. He thinks it's such a big deal. Everyone else is making a big deal out of it too." Johnny said turning on the TV.

"He's a cute little fella. It's sad though that he's blind in one eye. I'm surprised Dally puts up with it." I said setting my homework aside for the time being.

"Love can change people Ponyboy. It certainly changed Dally." Johnny said.

"Listen Johnny can I tell you a secret…?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah sure you can Pony." Johnny said smiling slightly.

I couldn't get a single word out after that because I heard the gate open and Darry walked in. I couldn't tell in front of Darry because he would have kicked my head in for sure. I shut up and Johnny got what I was trying to say and nodded, going back to watching TV.

"How was school today Pony?" Darry asked.

"Fine. What're you doing home so early Darry?" I asked, he was never home this early.

"I got finished with my work earlier than expected." Darry said, then said hi to Johnny.

Not even a minute after that the gate opened and closed again and in walked Soda followed by Two-Bit and Hope. When I saw Hope and Two-Bit I felt so infuriated. I wanted to go over and punch Two-Bit but Johnny put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"I have an announcement to make!" Hope started.

"What is it Hope?" Johnny said, pretending to care, he was getting tired of her coming around here too.

"Two-Bit and I are getting married on Tuesday." She said smiling and then added, "and you are all invited!"

I glared and was about to speak up but Darry started talking.

"Sorry you guys. I can't. That's my day off and I told Olivia I would watch Anita for her while she worked." Darry said.

"I can't either…" Johnny started, "I'm going over to help Dally take care of Rune because Selene's getting tired out too quick…"

"I have school." I said bluntly and turned around to continue watching TV. I didn't care they were getting married. If Two-Bit wants to ruin his life who am I to stop him.


	14. Tragedy

Ponyboy's POV

I just couldn't register that thought. I couldn't. Everything started to spin and spin and I heard Soda and Darry yelling my name before everything went dark, like I was in some sort of dream. I didn't realize until I woke up that I had blacked out. Darry was sitting next to me. Soda was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Soda…?" I asked sitting up.

"He left with Hope and Two-Bit." Darry replied with an emotion in his voice I couldn't really understand at first.

"Can we go home now Darry…Hospital's scare me…" I said getting up.

"Okay. Come on kiddo, grab your stuff and let's go." Darry said standing up and helping me up, in case I was shaky. All I wanted to do was go home and forget about Hope and her daughters.

Selene's POV

As if taking care of Rune wasn't enough, Dally had gotten himself arrested again, leaving me alone though promising to come back soon. He had even been saving up to buy us a house.

Not only that but Olivia was pregnant, though she hadn't told Darry yet. She was too terrified to tell him about it. I need help badly right now.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts and I opened it, surprised to see Johnny at the door.

"Hey Selene. Need any help?" he asked.

"Yes Johnny I do. Thank you." I said smiling and letting him in. Rune was enthralled by anything that entered the room and quickly was crawling over to Johnny. Johnny seemed a little timid at first but then quickly began to hold onto Rune as he began to crawl all over him.

It made me happy in my time of sorrow. To see Johnny bonding with Rune. I finally took a break and ate. My happy thoughts disappeared when Olivia walked in, shaking, crying.

"What happened Olivia!?" I said jumping up.

"Socs…" she said falling to her knees, shaking and crying.


	15. Evidence

Selene's POV

"Help? Help!?" I felt so enraged at Hope. "Yeah I need help but not from some dirty Soc!" I slammed the door in her face, feeling better about myself.

How dare she even come near my home like that!

"Who was that?" Johnny asked, he had been here a couple hours and I planned on letting him stay the night.

"Hope." I said walking over to the coffee table.

Johnny didn't dare even ask why he was there. I was pretty sure he was sick and tired of him too.

"Hey Selene? Ain't you gonna visit Dal?" Johnny asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. But I don't know if it'd be okay to bring Rune with me. I think he'd end up getting mad at me." I said laughing, lightheartedly.

Johnny laughed too and then went back to playing with Rune who was fussing around on the floor, obviously not liking the lack of attention.

Ponyboy's POV

Can't believe Darry sent me to go to the DX while he was at work. I ain't no little kid. I can take care of myself now. Oh well. Might as well sit there and watch for her.

Where are they? I don't see Steve or Soda anywhere. I walked into the closed garage using the side entrance and what I saw didn't surprise me.

"What do we have here? I knew it!" I yelled.

There in front of me was Hope and Steve making out with each. Soda, nowhere to be found. Maybe now I can finally get rid of that dumb Soc.


End file.
